The Arrival of the Saiyans
by ZodiactheLegend
Summary: 3 Saiyans have arrived on Earth. Can our Hero's defeat them? Who knows. GO KOJIN, SIERRA AND RYU!
1. Distil

Chapter 1  
  
School.  
  
"Everyone, board the bus! Come On, board the bus!" the teacher shouted, ushering the children on the bus  
Goten and Trunks eagerly dashed aboard and took their respective seats. Goten unzipped his book bag and pulled out a large, thick book. Trunks frowned and sighed.  
"What is this?" Trunks asked, bemusedly  
Goten glanced at his friend and opened the giant book. Dust rose from the great book, the pages revealing an ancient text and pictures. Trunks rolled his eyes and sat back.  
"Apocalyptic future, eh Goten?" Trunks asked, sighing, shaking his head  
"Yes, and? We are going to an Egyptian museum after all" Goten replied defensively  
Trunks raised his hand in defeat and shook his head, "No need to get all roused. I just can't figure out what the Apocalyptic Future tale has anything to do with you. Much less, how can you even read the language?"  
Goten sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Trunks. I'm just curious about what the Egyptians have to say about the world's future."  
"Don't you mean, end?" Trunks murmured under his breath  
Goten shot him an icy glare and snarled.  
"Shut up! Geese Trunks, what's it matter to you anyhow!?" Goten cried, slamming the book shut  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. He waited for their arrival.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked casually side by side, peering at all the Egyptian wonders. Goten stopped at one particular warrior, his eyes locking with black sockets. Trunks turned, looking back at his friend and cocked his head in curiosity.  
"Goten? Goten, what is it?" he asked, he too peering up at the warrior  
"He's a Warrior of the Apocalypse.why is he here?" Goten's mouth formed a small O, a bead of sweat running from his forehead  
Trunks gulped, shaking slightly from the demon's appearance. Suddenly, a hand lashed out, striking hard against Trunks jaw. The force lifted him up, throwing him into the wall behind him. Goten gasped and twisted, lashing out with a thundering fist-  
-only to be backhanded hard against the head. Staggering from the blow, a blazing yellow aura enveloped the young Saiyan. Whipping around, a brutal fist smashed against his crossed forearms. Kicking his foot up, the warrior spun and clattered against the ground. Quickly rolling to his feet, the samurai clutched as his katana. Quickly, he swung, the blade passing through Goten; the image faded away.  
"Hey! Metal head!" the indistinct voice hollered  
Turning, its gleaming, blood red eyes widen. The crumbling kick smashed hard against its jaw, the helmet clattered the ground with a low thud. The soulless samurai fell apart, greenish-blue smoke rose from armor, dispersing quickly.  
Goten dropped to the ground, his face blank of emotion. Standing, he glanced back at the slowly reviving Trunks. The burning yellow aura slowly died away, instead replaced by his distinct blue aura. Stepping before Trunks, he held his arm out, smiling.  
"Hey, sorry about t." he was cut off as a brutal fist struck his side  
A second samurai loomed over Trunks; his sword rose above his head, burning with golden energy. Trunks hissed and burst forth. The Samurai lurched backwards, his chest shattering as Trunks pulled through.  
"Stupid thing!" his leg swung around, decapitating the warrior  
Falling to his knees, he twisted and ducked, a fist zipping over his head. Trunks cried out, his body convulsing with energy. Thick strands of ki whirled around his hovering body. Throwing his arms forth, a golden column overtook the samurai, vaporizing him.  
Goten appeared beside his friend; his hair a flaming, golden hue; body flaring with ki. Trunks groaned and burst into Super Saiyan form.  
"How many of them are there!?" Trunks shouted, his uniform flapping against the wind  
Goten hissed, glancing at the appearing samurai. Their swords still sheathed at their sides; unmoving. Behind the samurai, stood a single man. His long, shimmering white hair weaved in the wind. Goten grinned and powered down. Dropping to the floor, he crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"Goten? What are you doing?" Trunks glanced up and grinned "I see."  
A shimmering column of energy consumed the samurai, their bodies searing and braking apart. Kojin grinned, lowering his smoking hand. Goten and Trunks sighed, stepping forward.  
"What the hell are they?" Goten asked, looking up to Kojin  
"I don't know." he glanced down at the helmet as his feet "But I sure as the hell plan to find out." 


	2. Fear

Chapter 2  
  
Kojin sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. The smoke billowed into the air and dispersed. Leaning back in his chair, Kojin sighed and peered up at the ceiling. Why.why did those things awaken? Kojin frowned, his brows furrowed slightly. Glancing at the cook, the dull, numb red numbers glared back him reading: 12:00. Trunks and Goten will be here soon.  
He stood up and turned, glancing out the window. A single being stood in the grassy planes. His long raggy white hair blew freely in the wind. He wore the typical Saiyan armor; white and tanish-gold. Beneath the armor he wore a black body suit, tightly pressing against his body. The younger me. Kojin sighed and turned away, walking right into the two youngsters.  
"Well, well. There you two are!" Kojin grinned, resting his hands on their heads  
Trunks beamed up at Kojin, his lips curled wide. Goten however, remained silent and emotionless. He just stood there.  
"What's wrong, Goten?" Kojin asked, kneeling down  
Goten shook his head, unblinking. Kojin cocked his head and glanced at Trunks. He shrugged unknowingly and turned to Goten. They both watched him in bewilderment.  
  
Images flashed before the child. The echo's of explosions and screams filling his ears. He shook with fear and repulsion, and clamped his eyes shut, desperately trying to bore away the images.  
  
Trunks fled from the battle ground nimbly. His body was numb and rebelling against all thoughts and effort to move. Still, he managed to summon the will to flee. 3 daemons' rose from the fire, the darkness consuming their bodies. Two emerald spheres are expanded from the lead shadow's hands, hovering slightly above his palms.  
Flashing a grin, he twisted; the sphere's following every movement. "BEGONE!" he cried out, throwing his arms in crescents. Trunks cried allowed, raising his arms to defend himself. Two massive explosions overtook the land, searing the skin from the Saiyan's bones. Trunks cried once more and collapsed; never to breathe again.  
  
"Goten!" Kojin shouted, shaking him He jumped, awaking from his trance. Looking around, everything was still well. The fire never existed; Trunks still alive. Goten sighed and shook his head.  
"Hey squirt, what's wrong?" Kojin asked, his arms resting against his knee's  
Goten shook his head and turned away. Trunks raised a casual eyebrow and watched as his friend walked away. Kojin frowned and looked to Trunks for answers; he found none.  
"What's his problem?" Kojin asked, standing  
"Couldn't tell you, bud. My guess is as good as yours." Trunks replied  
Kojin stood and rested his hands on his hips. He watched as Goten sauntered away and slipped down the wall, sighing. Kojin turned to Trunks, shrugged his shoulder and walked away. Trunks moaned and looked to goten, frowning.  
"Goten, what is wrong?" he asked in bewilderment  
Goten looked up at him and shook his head. Fear slowly overtook Goten, cutting down any shred of common sense left. Emotion shattered like glass, tears burned his eyes. Reality had been twisted into the gruesome visions to come.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten cried out  
He had just watched his be friend be annihilated by the Saiyan's. Everyone was gone now; Kojin, Sierra, Ryuujin, Trunks, Vegeta; all of them. Goten cried out, his body erupting into a golden flame. His body convulsed and shuttered, muscles rippling as the energy flowed freely through him.  
"Not today Saiyan." the middle Saiyan whispered, his hand outstretched  
Energy slowly began to gather at his palm, his fingers cackling with power. Goten shot off, energy cupped in his both hands. His screamed echoed in the distance as he advanced upon the Saiyans.  
"Goodbye Saiyan."  
A single bright light consumed the area, followed closely by the destructive explosion. The Night became a yellow hue once again before it returned to night.  
  
Goten jolted awake in the bed, sweat cascading down his face. Tears once more burned his eyes as held his head. They where coming, and there wasn't anything anyone could do. 


	3. Hate

Chapter 3  
  
"And you're sure Kojin is on this planet?" The shorter Saiyan asked for the thirtieth time  
The muscular Saiyan's head snapped around, growling madly at his partner. He spoke in a tone of annoyance and anger.  
"YES! I AM COMPLETELY SURE THIS PLANET HOUSES THIS SAIYAN!" he cried out, eyes burning with deep hatred and anger  
Vertigo, the shorter saiyan, staggered back from the outburst and quickly turned away from his older brother's glare. He gulped hard, breaking out into a sweat as he prayed his life would be spared. Zodiac, the larger saiyan, turned back to the window, peering into the darkness of space. His thoughts drifted back to the name. It had been almost 20 years since it was the last time Zodiac heard from Kojin; their brother.  
20 years Kojin. It's been that long since we've been on a mission together. Zodiac watched the stars stream by, almost blending together. Their destination was Earth; the home of Kojin. His lips curled into a snarl suddenly, remembering just who Kojin was; A soft, arrogant Saiyan. He was a saiyan who had morals and thoughts and sympathy. Sympathy.something no saiyan should have towards another.even against their own race. Zodiac growled and twisted around, his cloak thrown over his shoulders. His face contorted in that of rage and anger as he stomped off. With every gathering emotion and every bit of energy in his body, Zodiac loathed Kojin.he wanted him dead.  
With a heavily, exasperated sigh, Zodiac entered his private chambers to rest.  
  
Several straight punches and hooked roundhouse sent Trunks sprawling to the floor in pain. Kojin hissed in protest and slammed his foot against down Trunks again.  
"Damn you Trunks! Get up! You won't be able to beat anyone this way!" Kojin lifted his leg to strike again  
Trunks threw his arm forward, energy expelled from his palm. An earth shattered explosion overtook the room, rocking the foundations of the house. Trunks grinned, rolling away knowing that would only succeed in pissing Kojin off. Flipping to his feet, a brutal uppercut met his stomach, the force nearly snapping his spine in twine. Pain rushed through Trunks like a tornado across land. Blood splattered against Kojin's pant leg as the young saiyan fell limp.  
"You certainly aren't going to win either by blinding yourself with such a foolish pride either." Kojin flicked his wrist, clasping onto the cuff of his shirt, drawing him nearer "You should have been on guard, punk." Kojin hissed through grit teeth, their noses almost touching "Next time, I won't be so MERCIFUL!"  
Kojin dropped the saiyan and turned to find Goten standing at the top of the stairs. Kojin grinned up at the child, only to receive a cold, icy glare back. Goten clenched his fists and vanished. Whipping around, Kojin threw his forearm into a block and pushed the saiyan's leg away. Kojin lashed outward with a brutal fist, and was quick to meet a second lunging kick. Staggering from the blow, Kojin held his jaw in frustration and amazement.  
"Finally, a saiyan that is actually worth my damn time!" Kojin bellowed with laughter  
Goten shifted, his legs sliding apart into a defensive stance. Kojin followed suit, his fingers curling into a claw. Goten shifted and darted forward. His feet slapped against the ground, shattering the tiles as he moved. Kojin's brows furrowed, his eyes watching each movement of his opponent.  
Kojin pivoted, swinging his knee into a brutal upwards thrust. Goten coughed, crumbling against the blow. Sliding backwards, he clutched his stomach, moaning in pain.  
"Damn. Even you're worthless." Kojin sighed and turned away from the saiyans  
Bruised and battered, they gathered their spirits and stood to fight another day.. 


	4. Rage

Chapter 4  
  
Trunks sighed heavily, rubbing his bruised jaw. He glanced towards Goten, glaring heavily. Goten turned his head away, sighing heavily and deeply. He scanned the dirty, metal floor, desperately trying look for answers on what was happening to him. Everything around him seemed to be falling apart. What are these dreams I'm experiencing? Goten thought quietly to his self, lying prone on the floor.  
The sounds of explosions and screams echoed in his head. The putrid scent of blood made his nostrils flare with a deep burning sensation. Literally, he could see the battle field unfold out in front of him. Armies threw themselves wildly against the 3 saiyans, only to be cut down by a massive wave of energy. Fire engulfed the city streets, burning away thing that could be burned. Ash and soot covered the lone warrior that still stood in his vision. His hair spiked and pointy slightly curved. The man's eyes where a deep emerald green with a slightly bent nose and a crooked grin as he watched the horror explode in front of him. He bore an orangeish yellow gi with a blue under-top and bluish-orange boots. An insignia on the right side of the costume spoke Goten.  
"GOTEN! WAKE UP!" Trunks cried out, kicking him hard against the ribs  
Goten sputtered back to reality, clutching his throbbing chest. Trunks peered down above him angrily. His face was contorted in rage, lips curled up into a snarl, flaunting his barred teeth. Goten hissed and launched his arm into a wild right jab. Trunks cried out in a guttural moan as he lifted from the floor and slammed back down hard. Goten rolled to his feet, peering down at his friend, grinning devilishly.  
"Don't hit me next t-"he was cut off as Trunks legs swept around, unbalancing him  
Goten gasped and twisted, putting his arms out to steady him. Glancing back, he rolled away as Trunks leg stomped onto the tile, shattering it. Groaning, Trunks darted forward, drawing his arms back, cupping his hands. Bluish energy began to gather at his palms in a counterclockwise swirl. Goten leapt forward with a twist and swung his leg about and against Trunk's jaw. Blood and spit expelled from his mouth, splashing against the cold tile floor.  
Slamming harshly against the ground, Trunks bounced several times before rolling away several feet. Goten panted heavily, his face contorted with rage and hate. He balled his fists tightly, small trickles of blood running between the cracks of his fingers. Droplets splattered against the floor, forming small, crimson red pools. With a fearless roar, his body erupted into golden energy, glazing his body with a thick, heavy aura. His hair gathered in thick, spiky golden strands, eyes turning a light turquoise. He stood there panting heavily, eyes burning with tears.  
Trunks stood astonished at the young saiyan's performance. So easily he had been over powered; so easily he had been thrown to the ground. Not the one to go down with a fight, he stood up, glaring, hissing at Goten with anger.  
"ENOUGH!" a commanding voice echoed through the room, forcing both Goten and Trunks to their knee's in pain  
Kojin glared down at the two youngsters, his gaze burning a hole through their very souls.  
"Damn you Goten. What the hell is wrong with you?!" the anger in his tone became more and more clear "A year ago, you were happy child. So full of energy and kind hearted. Now, you're just a blind, senseless beast! You withdraw yourself from every social situation, you ignore your friend's pleas, hell you even attack them!"  
Kojin stood between the two, glancing back and forth. Trunk's held his bloody nose. Goten sat rubbing away the last of his tears. Kojin sighed heavily, letting his fingers slip through his silky hair. Turning to Goten, he knelt down and lifted the child's head.  
"Now listen to me.we are going to talk about this and I don't care what I have to do to make you talk.understand me?" Kojin slapped Goten hard across the face, reeling him  
Goten sniffed lightly, head lowered in shame, he nodded. Kojin stood and looked back to Trunks, "Get your father and the other's.I have a feeling on what Goten is going to say isn't going to be good."  
And the Storm began. 


End file.
